The concept for the Environmental Protector Class Vessel is to provide the petroleum industry a technological advance in supply boat design. The new design will give the industry an economical way to address the environmental concerns that now hampers the development of oil and gas reserves along the East and West coast continental shelves and the Gulf of Mexico coast of Florida. It will also give the petroleum industry the technological and political leverage it needs to gain access to these vital areas.
The newly designed system will give the industry for the first time ever a 24/7 pollution fighting system as part of its daily operations. The new system incorporates a fully self contained and self deployable pollution boom system for large and catastrophic spills and an oil wing pickup system incorporated into the hull of the supply vessel which can handle smaller spills by itself without boom deployment.
The primary function of the Protector Class Vessel will be to provide logistical support for drilling and production operations. But in the event of a hydro carbon release, it can respond immediately and begin clean-up operations without any additional support from outside sources. The primary advantage of this system will be its unparalleled response time and ability to cover very large areas with just one vessel.
Once this vessel is built and testing is completed the petroleum industry will be able to greatly expand its oil reserve base, generate billions in revenue for itself and its shareholders. It will also generate tens of thousands of new jobs here in the U.S., lessen our dependence on foreign oil and keep American dollars out of the hands of unfriendly foreign governments, Tax revenue and royalty payments generated by the development of the East and West shelf areas will provide the federal government and the coastline states much needed revenue to maintain their current level of services to the public. Given today's economic recession, the Environmental Protector Class Vessel provides the industry with a unique opportunity to become the driving force of America's economic recovery.